


The One Where Vanya *Almost* Kills Her Family

by TwentyOneJedi011



Series: The Umbrella Academy [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Driving, Fluff, Gen, Humor, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyOneJedi011/pseuds/TwentyOneJedi011
Summary: Everyone jumped back in surprise and fear, and shouted."We’re all gonna die!" Ben cried out.Klaus snickered, "Ben, you’re dead!" He really was the only one unbothered by what was happening. Huh. Maybe he was high?Or,Luther decides it’s time to learn how to drive; Vanya decides she wants to learn, too.Or,I suck at summaries but I think the story is okay.





	The One Where Vanya *Almost* Kills Her Family

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea before getting ready for bed and knew I wouldn’t be able to sleep unless I wrote it. It’s late and I’m exhausted so if there’s any errors, feel free to yell at me and I’ll fix them tomorrow. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

A simple, unknown but necessary fact about the Hargreeves siblings, is that not one of them ever learned how to drive.

Actually, scratch that, Diego and Allison learned how to drive when they were in their twenties, and Five could drive... somehow. But the others? Nope! Luther was cooped up in the mansion for most of his adulthood then immediately sent to the moon where he lived for four years, Vanya never really had a reason to learn because she lived in the city so just about everything was in walking distance, and Klaus, well, it’s Klaus. 

And so it was decided.

The three Hargreeves siblings would never learn how to drive.

"I’m going to teach myself how to drive."

Welp, that changes everything.

-

Luther’s amazingly stupid idea is how all six (seven, if you count the one dead one,) ended up crammed in Diego’s car.

"If you get so much as a scratch on my freaking car I will freaking stab you." Diego snapped. "And I’ve done it before so you know I mean it."

"Calm down, Diego," Allison said. "I’m sure Luther won’t do anything to your car."

"He better not!" Klaus said. "How else would Ben and I go get our waffles?"

"I don’t know, an Uber?!" Diego said, then sighed dramatically. Diego Hargreeves, ever the drama queen. "Do you even know how a car works, Luther?"

"You’re literally asking a space monkey if he knows how to work a car." Ben said. Klaus erupted into a fit of giggles and Ben laughed at his own joke. 

"What’s wrong now?" Luther asked.

"Oh, nothing." Klaus said. "Ben just said something hilarious."

"Stop pretending you can see Ben,"

"Stop being an idiot," 

"Oh my gosh," Five said. "Can you please just start driving already! I have work to do."

"Why did you agree to come with us if you didn’t want to?" Vanya asked.

"At this point, I’m 100% certain that anything could cause the apocalypse." Five said. "I want to make sure this doesn’t."

"You think he’ll be that terrible of a driver?" Allison asked.

"Stop talking!" Luther snapped, and, began driving.

In all honesty, he was a lot better at driving than they all thought he’d be. Actually, he was pretty good, for someone who’d never actually touched a car before, but none of his siblings would admit that. He didn’t need his head to get any bigger than it already was.

Things were working out pretty well, until Vanya decided she wanted to learn, also.

"I don’t know if that’s a good idea," Luther said. "Your powers are still unstable, one wrong move and the whole road could get destroy—"

"Luther," Klaus sighed. "Do shut up. Vanya won’t do anything to hurt anyone. It’s been six months, she’s been training everyday, her powers are stable enough."

Vanya smiles shyly, "Thanks, Klaus."

"Anything for you, lil sis." 

After a minute of preparing herself, she hit the gas.

The car went flying.

Everyone jumped back in surprise and fear, and shouted.

"We’re all gonna die!" Ben cried out.

Klaus snickered, "Ben, you’re dead!" He really was the only one unbothered by what was happening. Huh. Maybe he was high?

"Ben’s right— I don’t know what he said but he’s right—!" Diego yelled. "We’re all going to die!"

"Oh, please!" Klaus said over the shouting. "We aren’t that lucky!"

"Oh, for the love of—" Five teleported each and everyone one of the siblings out of the car safely just as it was about to crash into a pole. "Is everyone alright?"

"My car!" Diego gaped.

"Yeah," Luther answered for everyone, ignoring Diego.

"My car isn’t!"

"No more driving lessons," Five said. 

"Sorry about that," Vanya said quietly. "I didn’t know how to stop."

"That, was the worst car ride of my life!" Five said.

"It could’ve been worse," Klaus said with a shrug. "The world could’ve ended,"


End file.
